Promises
by Meiiyun
Summary: It was a rainy day. Natsume and Sakura had taken shelter on a small church that they spotted nearby. Mikan stared at the altar and said something that made Natsume blush very hard, despite that, he took a deep breath, grabbed her hand, and –kissing Mikan's hand- promised something. Years passed and it seems that Natsume forgot about their promise. How will Mikan react to that?


OK first of all: HIIIIII xD haha. If this is the first time you are reading one of my stories (not that I've got many though, just one more), I should warn you: I make a lot! of misspellings D: yeah, sorry about that. Well I hope you like it and please **Review\Comment!**

**-Oh and btw…**Natsume and Mikan are living temporarily together. The reason: no idea. I just like it better that way hehe xD I know... I'm baaka

* * *

Date refused AGAIN!

* * *

"**YOU DON'T LOOK AT ME ANYMORE. I DON'T FEEL LOVED AT ALL SO JUST, just...leave, let me be."**

**He remained in silence for a while, then walked towards her and touched her face, kindly, they looked at each other and she started to cry, revealing that her love remained as strong as ever.**

"**Don't touch me... Why are you doing this? Why are you here? Why…" he silenced her with a kiss. She could not believe what had happened and thought that he was fooling her again, so she pushed him away.**

"**Don't kiss me if you don't love me." She said **

"**Then this time I'll put all my feelings to it."**

"**What?" her voice was trembling. **

**He pulled her near him and made sure to grab her tight but kindly. He purred his lips on hers again and they shared a passionate kiss under the rain like never before. They belonged to each other.**

"Awwwwww."

Mikan was lying in her bed reading "A Tale of Love". It was her favorite novel.

"Mikan, you're at it again" he sighed. Natsume was finishing an essay.

"Sorry…" She continued to giggle in a low tone.

"Sakura, you sound like an idiot…"

"Nee nee Natsume" she sounded exited.

"What is it?"

"Let's go on a date!"

"No." his answer was strait and cold.

"…Can't you even give it a bit of thought?"

"Oh I did, since you've asked me one hundred times already. The answer is still no. I need to finish the essay."

"Hmpf...meanie" she was sulking.

She looked at the hours and went to make dinner, leaving Natsume to work in peace and quiet.

***Time skip* **

Natsume stretched his arms and a nice sent captured his attention. He walked downstairs. When he got to the kitchen he looked at Mikan and smiled. He sneakily approached her and hugged her from behind.

"Boo!"

She jumped in surprise.

"Oh my…Natsume don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled and leaned his chin on her shoulder- still hugging her.

"So... what's dinner?"

"For me: meat; for you: leftovers."

"…What the?... what am I a dog?"

"No. Dogs are cute and you are not, hmpf." she turned off the stove and freed herself from Natsume's arms, went to the fridge and gave him the leftovers dish. He stared at the plate she had given him.

"What, you weren't joking?"

She glared at him.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Scary woman…" Natsume muttered.

"Itadakimasu." she said.

Natsume was about to take a sit but Mikan interrupted:

"What do you think you're doing?" he looked at her confused "Pets eat on the floor."

Natsume felt like he had been stabbed and unconsciously put his hand over his heart.

"Pet" he muttered "Why you little…" he rubbed her head furiously.

"owowow!"

Minutes later she gave in and they had dinner together. Mikan was still pretty mad at him so she didn't say a word. Natsume didn't know why she was reacting like that.

"Mikan, if you're mad because I didn't go out with you I'll just…"

She slammed glass of water on the table, and glared at him saying:

"You don't have to take me anywhere."

"What? But…"

"I said: _you_ don't have too."

"Wha- …Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"hmpf" Mikan stood up and walked away from the dining room.

"What's with her?" Natsume sighed.

That night they didn't speak to each other.

***the next morning***

"YAWWWWWWN~" Natsume had pulled an all-night to finish the essay "Morning Mikan." He looked around but she wasn't in the house "Weird, where is she?"

***time skip***

It was near 7 p.m. and Natsume hadn't heard a word from Mikan all day. He was getting worried.

"Hello? Hotaru-chan is Mikan with you?"

"No she isn't, why? Did something happen?"

"I don't know…yet. Thanks." Natsume hung up the phone, grabbed a coat and left to search for Mikan.

He looked everywhere for her, asked if anybody had seen her, but no progress.

Natsume heard the sound of thunders. He looked up to the sky and saw a storm approaching the city.

"Damn Mikan… where are you?" he was worried sick about her.

While waiting to go across the street he saw in an electronic billboard with the date and the hour, and remembered something.

He gasped. "That's it! Please, let me be right…"

Natsume started running towards a little chapel in the south –one of Mikan's favorite places- hopping she'd be there.

* * *

…so… what did you think? Didn't hate it I hope. Anyways please **Review** and feel free to give suggestions thru PM or **Reviews**!

Bai-bai!


End file.
